jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gezart/Era Smoków
Witam ;) Otóż powstałem z martwych xD No i po paru dniach, jak wróciłem do tej świetnej ekipy jaka jest na wiki zachciało mi się napisać kolejne opko, jako że wena mnie nieźle uderzyła to napisałem :). Jak narazie będzie prolog, później z czasem, gdy dojdą "wspomnienia" będą one wyróżnione innym drukiem, a mianowicie będą pogrubione, "'coś takiego". '' Jest to historia pewnego czternastolatka, który wraca do przeszłości dzięki wspomnieniom przypadkowo spotkanego starca, który opowiada mu dawne wspanialsze dzieje, w erze ludzkości. Jak się później dowiecie ich spotkanie nie było przypadkowe, ale to w następnych rozdziałach, nie będe spoilerował C: '' ''Miłej lekturki, po przeczytaniu proszę o SZCZERĄ ocenę, jeśli uważasz, że słabe to pisz tak, nawet lepiej jak napiszesz co twoim zdaniem jest złe, możliwe że to mi pomoże :) '''Era Smoków thumb|188px|Smocza Bransoleta, za wykonanie dziękuje Nati (hug) ' Prolog' -Dobra idę po owoce, masz 10 minut, przez ten czas możesz robić co zechcesz. Tylko nie odejdź zbyt daleko od bazaru! –'' Ostrzegła matka swoją pociechę. Był to jej syn, czternastoletni brunet średniego wzrostu i o szczupłej sylwetce. Oczy miał koloru intensywnego szmaragdu.'' – Młody zrobił błagalną minę, wiedział, że w ten sposób namówi matkę. Jego mama była wzrostu młodzieńca, czyli około 160 cm. Miała blond włosy splecione w dwa warkocze. -Pewnie synku. Tylko nie wydaj na głupoty! I pamiętaj, trzymaj się z dala od obcych panów. Od razu gdy młody dostał pieniądze, czyli 5 miedzianych monet, popędził wzdłuż uliczki, na której znajdował się bazar. Więc gdy jego matka mówiła ostatnie słowa, musiała je wykrzyczeć, żeby ją dobrze usłyszał. Młodzik szukał straganu Bospera, był to łuczarz, który produkuje łuki i strzały. Młodzieniec ma już łuk od paru lat i zawsze ćwiczy, jednak ostatnio skończyły mu się strzały. Jednak tym razem straganu Bospera nie było. Załamany usiadł na krawężniku, jego uwagę przykuł starzec siedzący nieopodal niego, tuż pod budynkiem w którym były sprzedawane ryby. Był on już w niezwykle podeszłym wieku, o siwych włosach i siwej brodzie. Miał on na sobie starą podartą kurtkę z ćwiekami, jednak pomimo, że miał tak nędzne ubranie, na jego nadgarstku znajdowała się długa, złota bransoleta z wizerunkiem uskrzydlonego stworzenia. Starzec dostrzegł zainteresowanie chłopca jego osobą. Gestykulując więc ręką zaprosił do siebie młodzieńca. Przyjmując zaproszenie podszedł do starca. Młody nie był jakiś skryty w sobie, lubił poznawać nowych ludzi. -Możesz dotrzymać mi towarzystwa, nie mam z kim porozmawiać, wszyscy tutaj uważają mnie za świra. -A jest pan? – Zapytał z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Widzisz, człowiek z reguły myśli, że jeśli ludzie o nim źle mówią to jest jego błąd, jednak jest zupełnie na odwrót. To Ci, którzy tak myślą robią błąd, oceniając człowieka po wyglądzie jak książkę po okładce. -Czyli jest Pan. Mogę zadać pytanie? Skoro chodzi Pan w tak obdartych rzeczach, czemu Pan nie sprzeda tej ładnej świecącej bransoletki? -Chociaż bym chodził głodny, a nawet i goły, tej cennej rzeczy nie sprzedam. Przypomina mi ona o dawnych, świetnych czasach. – Starzec wypowiadając te słowa zamyślał się, a jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć tak jakby zbierał się na płacz, który jednak tłumił wewnątrz. -Co to były za czasy?'' – Chłopiec niezwykle się zaciekawił, co to musiały być za czasy i jak bardzo ważna musi być ta bransoleta? Starzec zamyślał się i zamknął oczy, jak gdyby zaczynał sobie przypominać. Wtem zaczął mówić;'' -Kiedyś w nieodległej przeszłości był okres, który ludzkość całkowicie zapomniała. Wszyscy myślą, że opowieści, które ode mnie słyszą są tylko mitami i legendami. Lecz powiem Ci sekret, młody chłopcze. Ta epoka istniała naprawdę. Wszystko, ale to wszystko było prawdziwe… -Co masz na myśli starcze? -Gady ogromnej postury, z wielkimi skrzydłami, które unosiły je aż za chmury, a z pyska wydobywał się ogień, gorący niczym lawa. Potężne a zarazem piękne stworzenia, honorowe i inteligentne, jednak przede wszystkim oddane. Jestem przepełniony smutkiem, że te czasy już przeminęły. A ludzkość nie wierzy w to, że to wszystko się działo. Jednak bez znaczenia co mówią, ja nigdy nie zapomnę o Erze Smoków! -Smoki? A więc to smok widnieje na Pańskiej bransolecie? – Starzec kiwnął głową gestykulując, że chłopiec ma rację. – Opowie mi Pan więcej? Jakie były te czasy? -Może kiedy indziej smarku, widzę, że mama Cię szuka, następnym razem gdy się spotkamy opowiem Ci wszystko. Tak w ogóle to jestem Yagroth. -Ani, tutaj jesteś! A ja Cię szukałam! Chodź szybko, nie zaczepiaj Pana. Idziemy do domu, już!'' – Mama chłopca nie była zadowolona, że rozmawia on z włóczęgą. Mama złapała syna za rękę, ten musiał posłuchać matki. Jednak zanim odszedł, spojrzał na starca i zapytał.'' -Gdzie będę mógł Pana znaleźć? -Zawsze popołudniu kręcę się po targowisku. Tu mnie znajdziesz. -Dobrze, Anakin, mam na imię Anakin. – Matka nie mogąc znieść tego dłużej szarpnęła chłopca i poprowadziła go w drugą stronę. Rozdział 1 -Początek przyjaźni Następnego dnia Ani budzi się wcześnie rano, ubiera się w swoje codziennie ubranie i schodzi na dół, by tam skosztować pysznego śniadanka, które mama zrobiła. Jak codziennie, na śniadanie było jacze mleko z kawałkami chleba. Podczas jedzenia śniadania matka nie uniknęła pytań dotyczących tajemniczego starca. -Mamo, a ile tak naprawdę lat ma ten starzec? – Zapytał zaciekawiony młodzieniec. -Nikt tego dokładnie nie wie synku, na pewno grubo ponad setkę. Przemijały pokolenia, a on wciąż żyje. Tak naprawdę nikt nie zna sekretu jego długowieczności. Przez ten wiek strasznie zdziwaczał, lepiej będzie, jak przestaniesz się z nim zadawać. Nie chce o nim już więcej słyszeć! Rozumiemy się? – Matka Aniego była bardzo stanowcza, gdy uparła się, nie odpuszczała. Jako że była samotnie wychowującą matką, troszczyła się o swoje dziecko, czasami aż przesadnie. -Tak, mamo.'' – Młody zagrał teraz jak świetny aktor, zrobił smutną minę, jak gdyby z żalem się zgadzał, ale wiedział, że nie zawsze przypilnuje go matka.'' -Świetnie w takim razie idź do pokoju, dzisiaj z domu nie wychodzisz. Przemyślisz trochę sprawę w zaciszu, ja Ci nie będę przeszkadzać. Młody zgodnie z instrukcjami poszedł do swojego pokoju, który znajdował się piętro wyżej. Jednak zamiast zostać w nim, otworzył okno i zaczął schodzić po zaroślach. Zrobił to jednak nieumiejętnie, ponieważ od razu spadł na ziemie. Gdy wstał, zobaczył, że poważnie stłukł sobie łokieć, jednak nie pójdzie teraz do mamy, musi iść tam, gdzie zamierzał, czyli do starca Yagrotha, a w sprawie łokcia to później wymyśli jakąś dobrą ściemę mamie. Do bazaru nie miał daleko od domu, więc szybko się tam znalazł, od razu szukał starca. Na bazarze w tym dniu było sporo osób, trudno więc było kogoś znaleźć. Jednak stary Yagroth łatwo rzucał się w oczy, więc młody go w końcu odnalazł. Przywitali się i starzec zaprowadził Anakina poza bazar, by tam mogli w spokoju porozmawiać, bez zgiełku ludzi. -Widzę młody, że poważnie stłukłeś łokieć. Hmm, rozejrzyjmy się, idzie jakiś przechodzień? Nikogo nie widzę, daj mi ręke i rozglądaj się, czy ktoś w tym czasie nie idzie.'' – Anakin podał rękę starcowi, ten przyłożył dłoń i zaczął wymawiać słowa w jakimś dziwnym języku, którego młody nigdy dotąd nie słyszał. Z ręki staruszka jak gdyby zaczęło wydobywać się światło, krótko po tym po stłuczeniu nie było ani śladu! To była magia! Anakin słyszał dotąd, że magia pojawia się tylko w bajkach czy legendach, a tu starzec odkrywa przed nim, że jednak ona istnieje. A co, jeśli co do smoków również ma rację? A co, jeśli one istniały naprawdę?! W umyśle młodego nagle znajdowało się wiele pytań, nie wiedział od którego zacząć. Stary Yagroth zauważył to, więc sam zaczął odpowiadać na nie zadane jeszcze pytania;'' -Pewnie wiesz, że to co teraz zrobiłem to była magia, jednak sądząc po twojej minie twierdzę, że nigdy się nie spotkałeś z nią. I tak jak wielu uważałeś to za bajkę. Chodź, pójdziemy do mnie do domu, mieszkam za rogiem. -A opowie mi Pan o smokach? Teraz, po tym co zauważyłem, zaczynam Panu wierzyć co do tych stworzeń. -Właśnie to zamierzałem zrobić, ale teraz porozmawiajmy o tobie. Masz jakieś ciekawe zajęcia, które umilają Ci wolny czas? -Lubię często strzelać z łuku i naprawdę świetnie mi to wychodzi, jednak ostatnio skończyły mi się strzały. -Więc twierdzisz, że świetnie strzelasz? Sprawdzimy to jak dojdziemy, a co do strzał jak ja byłem w twoim wieku, to sam je robiłem. – W końcu doszli do chatki staruszka. Otworzył on drzwi przed młodym i zaprosił go do środka. Nie była to jakaś rudera, sądząc po wyglądzie starca nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że on tutaj mieszka.; -Imponujący dom. -Potrafi zrobić wrażenie. Widzisz tę tarczę? W nią kiedyś strzelałem, masz tutaj mój łuk i moje strzały, jeśli chociaż raz trafisz w sam środek na 5 strzał, łuk oraz amunicja są twoje. Łuk był mistrzowsko zrobiony. Sami Królewscy Gwardziści nie pogardziliby taką bronią. Wzdłuż rękojeści owijał się ozdobny smok, a całość łuku wykonana była z cisu. Anakin pewnym chwytem złapał łuk, wziął kołczan i wyjął strzałę, po czym oddał niezbyt celny strzał. Grot pocisku znajdował się jakieś 5 cm od środka celu. Jednak ku zaskoczeniu staruszka, cztery następne oddane strzały trafiły w sam środek, ostatnia strzała nawet przepołowiła swoją poprzedniczkę, co wskazywało na to, że młody jest świetnym łucznikiem. -No, no, no. A więc muszę dotrzymać danego mi słowa. – Staruszek z uśmiechem na twarzy oddawał łuk, tak jakby chciał, by młodzik go wziął. -Czy mi się wydaje, czy Pan od razu wiedział, że dam sobie radę? Ale mimo to dziękuje, piękny łuk. A czy teraz usłyszę opowieści o smokach? -O tak, usłyszysz, jednak będzie to jedna, lecz długa historia. Będziesz musiał przychodzić do mnie kilka razy, ponieważ za długa jest, by opowiedzieć ją na raz, a ja nie lubię skracać świetnych opowieści. No więc słuchaj… Tak jak wspominałem wcześniej, smoki istniały. Byli również odważni rycerze, którzy mieli na tyle odwagi, by zmierzyć się z nimi. Jednak najodważniejsi te smoki dosiadali. A uwierz mi, smoki były najbardziej oddanymi stworzeniami na świecie. Jeźdźcem smoka mógł być tylko ten, kto posiadał starożytną krew, nazywaną „Smoczą Krwią”. Najczęściej była ona dziedziczona, dlatego tradycje jeźdźców były podtrzymywane w rodach. Chociaż bywały wyjątki, ale to rzadko, że przeznaczony był komuś ten los. Była również zasada, że nigdy człowiek nie wybierał smoka, tylko smok wybierał człowieka. No więc, żył sobie pewien młodzieniec, u którego w rodzinie była podtrzymywana właśnie tradycja ujeżdżania smoków. Gdy osiągnął 15 lat, a był to wiek, kiedy człowiek staje się gotowy, by rozpocząć swoją przygodę ze smoczym przyjacielem, otrzymał złotą bransoletę, jaką już wcześniej u mnie zauważyłeś. Bransoleta taka przekazywana była z ojca na syna, więc potrafiła mieć nawet tysiąc lat, niezbędna ona była, by na początku między człowiekiem a smokiem nawiązała się więź. Nie była to jakaś zwyczajna więź, ale tak niesamowita, że mogli oni wyczuć swoje myśli, przez co partnerzy mogli rozumieć się bez słów. Pomagało to również, by zaufać temu drugiemu. Później jednak, gdy doświadczony jeździec i doświadczony smok przeżyli ze sobą wiele wspólnych chwil, nie potrzebowali już tej złotej bransolety, by zachować tę silną więź, bowiem jak gdyby stawali się jednością. Myśleli tak samo, więc bransoleta mogła być spokojnie przekazywana dalej synowi bądź córce. Wracając do tematu tego piętnastolatka, to gdy otrzymał tę bransoletę, był gotowy znaleźć sobie smoka. Gdy ją założył, oczy wizerunku smoka na niej zaświeciły się na niebiesko, co wskazywało na to, że jest on gotowy na bycie jeźdźcem jak i istnieje odpowiedni smok dla niego. Dzięki intuicji, która wyostrzyła się po założeniu bransolety wiedział, gdzie iść. Nie było to daleko, bo smok również to wyczuł, więc również zmierzał w kierunku swojego nowego przyjaciela. Gdy ten nastoletni chłopak dotarł do lasu, zauważył w nim smoka, jak na tamte czasy smoki spotykało się często, więc mógł to być jakiś inny smok. Ale on wyczuwał, jego podświadomość była pewna, że to jest ten smok. Była to smoczyca o fioletowej skórze, z niewielkimi czarnymi paskami na grzbiecie. Skrzydła miała wielkie tak, że mogła by nawet największego grubasa unieść na grzbiecie, jednak to nie było potrzebne, bo ten chłopak nie był gruby. Posiadała również parę rogów na głowie, ostre jak brzytwa zęby i silny ogon, który mógł nawet zabić. Majestatyczny smok, bohater oniemiał z wrażenia, jednak w końcu zdołał z siebie wydobyć parę słów w kierunku smoczycy, „Jesteś piękna, jednak i tak nie tak bardzo, jak ja!”. Lubił się przechwalać, jednak były to głupie słowa, bowiem smoki bywały dumnymi stworzeniami, więc ją to uraziło. Wystrzeliła więc ognisty pocisk tuż przed stopy młodzieńca, tak by go nie zranić, ale wystraszyć. Faktycznie, wystraszył się niezwykle, co rozśmieszyło smoczycę, poirytowany jednak znalazł plus tej sytuacji. Bowiem wpadł od razu na pomysł, jak nazwać swojego smoka. Morti, było to imię Morti, ze względu na jej śmiercionośne poczucie humoru. Imię to spodobało się również fioletowej smoczycy. W wesołych nastrojach powędrowali więc do wioski, by tam przygotować leże dla nowego smoka w domu rodu Qosk. -Zaczyna się ściemniać, lepiej idź już do domu, bo mama zacznie się martwić. – Przypomniał starzec Anakinowi. -Ma Pan rację, pora na mnie, jutro nie dam rady przyjść, ale pojutrze się postaram! -Będę czekał, poćwicz jeszcze trochę strzelanie z łuku, bo 4 na 5 to wciąż perfekcją nie jest. -Spokojnie, dam radę. Do widzenia! Rozdział 2 -Płacz Bogów Anakin dzisiaj wcześnie wstał, jednak jego mamy już nie było. Dzisiaj musiała wcześnie iść do pracy, a pracowała ona w piekarni, była to ciężka praca. Najwidoczniej nie zdążyła zrobić śniadania synowi, a ten doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce mu się robić, a z głodu nikt jeszcze nie pękł, więc da radę. Ani wyszedł na dwór, pogoda nie należała do tych „pięknych”, bowiem padał deszcz. On jednak uwielbiał spacery w deszczu, uważał, że jest to sam „płacz Bogów”. Później zamierzał przejść się do starca, by ten dokończył wcześniejszą opowieść, ale postanowił się jeszcze trochę przejść. Nagle przed sobą zobaczył trzy osoby, które najbardziej nienawidzi. Byli to: Atraj, Bogur i Longo. Nienawidził ich dlatego, bo się zawsze nad nim znęcali. Tym razem na pewno nie będzie inaczej. -No, no, no, kogo my tu mamy chłopcy. Chyba trzeba mu spuścić łomot za to, że ostatnio nam uciekł. Teraz nam nigdzie nie uciekniesz, pokrako! Zaczął Atraj i od razu we trzech rzucili się na Aniego, ten zaczął uciekać w odwrotnym kierunku i jak najszybciej szukać bocznych uliczek, by tam może ich zgubić. Biegł ile sił w nogach, jednak przed nim była już tylko ślepa uliczka. Trójka chłopców tym razem wrzuciła Aniego do pojemnika na śmieci, obyło się bez bicia. Gdy jego prześladowcy sobie poszli, ten wyszedł ze śmietnika. Na szczęście był on prawie pusty, więc nie pobrudził się za bardzo, a też nie śmierdzi od niego, jak od starego trolla. Jednak poszedł więc w pierwszej kolejności do publicznej łaźni, by tam się umyć, a następnie do starego przyjaciela. Zamierzał zrobić to wcześniej, jednak jak widać sprawa się trochę skomplikowała. Przed wejściem do łaźni spotkał dziewczynę, w której potajemnie się podkochuje. Była to piękna Essi, blondynka o kręconych włosach i ze ślicznymi, niebieskimi oczyma. Nie znali się oni dobrze, praktycznie w ogóle, a Anakin nigdy nie miał odwagi, by do niej podejść i rozpocząć znajomość. Zawsze musiał się tylko „nacieszyć” oczyma. Przeszła obok niego obojętnie, jednak on nie mógł oderwać wzroku. W końcu jednak wszedł do łaźni, gdzie się wykąpał, a potem od razu powędrował do starca. Gdy znalazł się pod domem, zapukał, stary Yag otworzył drzwi i ciepło zaprosił do siebie młodzieńca. -Usiądź, usiądź, rozgość się. Tą trójką głupców się nie przejmuj, kiedyś im dokopiesz. – Anakin od razu zrobił wielkie oczy, skąd on wie o dzisiejszym incydencie? -Skąd Pan wie? -Ja wiem wszystko, młody.'' – Anakin zaczął mieć coraz to różniejsze wyobrażenia o starcu. Przewiduje przyszłość? A może widzi cały świat z magicznej kuli?! Starzec jednak przerwał myśli chłopca, mówiąc ze śmiechem. –'' Żartowałem, piekarz widział całą sytuację i mi opowiedział. -Mógłbym ich pokonać za pomocą magii! Gdybyś tylko mnie mógł nauczyć. -Jeśli chcesz ich załatwić, musisz się postarać, by się rozdzielili i wtedy powalisz każdego osobno. Magii mogą używać jedynie smoczy jeźdźcy lub byli smoczy jeźdźcy. A ci już wyginęli dawno temu. -Dzięki za radę. Czyli po tych słowach jestem pewien, że bohater Pańskiej opowieści to nikt inny jak Pan? Wcześniej to podejrzewałem, teraz jestem bardziej pewny. -Tak, masz rację, jednak jak będę Ci opowiadał dalej, to będę o nim mówił w trzeciej osobie, tak będzie mi łatwiej. Skoro już jesteśmy przy tym temacie, to dokończymy historyjkę? – Starzec uśmiechnął się w kierunku Anakina i zaczął opowiadać. Minęły dwa lata od ostatnich wydarzeń, które Ci opowiadałem. Przez ten czas nasz bohater i Morti wiele wspólnie ćwiczyli. Do perfekcji opanowali latanie, świetnie im wychodziło pikowanie, jeździec potrafił już walczyć, stojąc na ogonie smoka podczas lotu. Również wiele innych skomplikowanych taktyk mieli wyćwiczonych. Wszystko głównie po to, bo jego rodzina, ród Qosk, należała do królestwa Pomorii. Wtedy było o wiele więcej królestw, niż jest teraz, było ich łącznie 22, a nie jak teraz tylko 3. W sumie to i dobrze, bo jest o wiele mniej wojen. Także więc trzeba było jak najlepiej się przygotować, w razie jakiejś wojny. Właśnie wtedy wybuchła jedna z nich. Tarzakowie zaatakowali królestwo Pomorii. Ród Qosk musiał więc wywiązać się ze swojej przysięgi, nasz bohater również. Na tej wojnie było wiele bitew, jednak najkrwawsza była nad rzeką Ruzgą. Ta bitwa przesądziła o losach całej wojny. Jednak ogromnym kosztem. Nasz bohater latając na grzbiecie Morti szybował po niebie i tam walczył. Walka bowiem toczyła się na ziemi, ale na niebie również, było 15 smoczych jeźdźców, 10 z Pomorii i 5 z Tarzak. Był tam również jego ojciec, Vaenhir Qosk, na grzbiecie Rexa. Pomoranie zaczynali mieć ogromną przewagą w bitwie, głownie dzięki większej liczebności, na niebie jak i na lądzie. Na niebie pozostało 2 smoczych jeźdźców z Tarzak. Jeden zaczął uciekać, drugi zaś toczył zacięty bój z Vaenhirem. Jeździec, z którym Vaenhir walczył to Bruxon, jeden z najlepszych wojowników królestw południowych. Wskoczył on na Rexa i na nim walczył na miecze z Vaenhirem. Niespodziewanie ugodził Vaenhira mieczem prosto w serce. Ugodzony śmiertelnie spadł z Rexa. Bruxon od razu zeskoczył wprost na swojego smoka i popędził by jak najszybciej zbiec z pola bitwy. Nasz bohater mógł się tylko przyglądać, jak jego ojciec bezwładnie upadał na ziemie z wysokości kilkuset metrów. Tuż za nim leciał jego smok, który łudził się wciąż nadzieją, że może jego pan przeżył to uderzenie i może zdąży go złapać. Na próżno jednak się łudził, Vaenhir z całym impetem runął w ziemię. Jego smok wylądował tuż obok niego, syn Vaenhira również wylądował, jak i później cała reszta smoczych jeźdźców. Rex zaczął powoli słabnąć, wszyscy rozumieli dlaczego. Gdy jeździec umiera, jego smok odchodzi wraz z nim, taka jest kolej rzeczy. Smoki niezwykle przywiązują się do swoich jeźdźców, dlatego nie potrafią żyć bez siebie. Rex położył się obok swojego Pana i tam zasnął, już się nigdy nie obudził. Wojna została wygrana, tylko tak, jak wcześniej wspomniałem ogromnym kosztem. Zostali pochowani razem, najlepsi przyjaciele, byli nimi za życia i będą po śmierci. Na pogrzebie niezwykle mocno padał deszcz, dawno nie było tak mocnych opadów. Pożegnać zmarłych byli smoczy jeźdźcy wraz ze smokami, które również opłakiwały Vaenhira i Rexa. Był również Król Pomorii wraz z rodziną, jak i wielu innych, wielkich władców czy wojowników. Był tam również nasz bohater, który nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że stracił ojca. Zaprzysiągł on zemstę ma Bruxonie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania